Proyect Magdalene
by Metatron Angeloid Type Omega
Summary: En este Fanfic esta basado en las Teorias y tambien historias que argumentara sobre los 9 Fragmentos que el Protagonista deben resolver acerca de un Misterio que esta apunto de resolver, esta historia esta inspirada en misterios que esta basada en historia o hechos historicos de Mundos alternos que contaran acontinuacion. ¡Disfrute el Fanfic de Misterio!
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Año 2016.8 este es el Futuro y el Mundo esta bajo la influencia del Mundo de la Ultra Ciencia y las Artes Plasticas, Atravez de estas situaciones todo acto tiene consecuencias hasta inclusive al mismo gobierno totalitario. Este es el Mundo de los Cazadores, Un Grupo de Soldados dedicados a todas las acciones fuera del Sistema del Gobierno Totalitario… A veces la Creatividad es mas Fuerte que la Fuerza… desde que Yumemi Nee-chan ha creado un proyecto conocido como El Proyecto Magdalene, parece que ella se paso de la raya esta vez, por lo cual por ciertas situaciones este Proyecto se dedica a todos los Recursos de la Creatividad y de la Ultra Ciencia y las Artes Plasticas de Nivel Superior… sin embargo El Proyecto Magdalene fue creado por la Corporacion Piraña que dirigió Yumemi Nee-chan con el propósito de seguir con los recursos sobre acerca de la Creatividad y las Capacidades Humanas que hay en este mundo… ahí es donde he infiltrado.. Detective: Astraea Miharu y mi Compañera Cazadora Experta:Emilia Arcadia preparado para Investigar sobre el Paradero del Proyecto Magdalene, que por lo cual Muchos de los Trabajadores y Estudiantes Cientificos empezaron a Sospechar de la Directora Kurogane Yumemi esta empezando a ocultar algo que tiene sus intenciones y también sobre el paradero al respecto al Misterioso Proyecto Magdalene… Estamos Empezando a Crear un Misterio sin resolver. Si no descubrimos el Paradero de Yumemi Nee-chan y también sobre del Proyecto Magdalene, Nadie lo hara… pero no hay problema aun estoy listo para llegar al Fondo de esto.

ESTO ES EL COMIENZO.


	2. Capitulo 1:La Caceria de lo Desconocido

Capitulo 1:La Caceria de lo Desconocido.

Reporte de la Bitacora de Miharu Astrea

Mes de Agosto del Dia 29 del Año 2016.8

Hace unos días acabo de recibir el Mensaje de mi compañera del equipo cazador Emilia-tan y me aviso de que nos reuniríamos en la Sala Privada de la Corporacion Piraña para hablar de unos asuntos mas desconocidos, se trata de unos asuntos de un misterio que debo investigar para averiguar los Mayores antecedentes sobre el Paradero de Yumemi Nee-chan, que al parecer ella esta ocultando cosas Inexplicables que Emilia-tan me esta diciendo, por lo cual he hablado el rumor acerca de un Proyecto que Emilia-tan se refería. Le conoce como el Proyecto Magdalene, creo que al parecer viene del nombre de mi hermanita, tengo una sensación de que Yumemi Nee-chan quiere relacionarse con Magdalene, pero…¿Por qué? Y ¿para que? Es por eso que decidi reunirme con Emilia-tan para una reunión importante acerca de lo que esta ocurriendo en la Corporacion Piraña, creo que tengo un misterio que debo resolver y de ahí me encontré con Emilia-tan en el cuarto privado para contar acerca del paradero del Proyecto Magdalene.

Emilia Arcadia:Mii-chan, sabia que estes aquí. Me alegro de verte esta vez.

Miharu Astraea:Tambien yo. ahora cuéntame ¿de que se trata de este asunto?.

Emilia Arcadia:Bien Mii-chan, veras, la cosa de este asunto es de que Acabo de Llamar a Marisa-sensei y me envio estos 9 Fragmentos de las Pistas del Proyecto Magdalene que te quiero darte. Pero es muy urgente que lo resuelvas, tengo la sensación de que Yumemi esta ocultando cosas Inexplicables que tu como detective tendras que investigar los casos sobre el Proyecto Magdalene, creo que al parecer se trata de tu hermanita.

Miharu Astraea:Magdalene… pero. ¿Por qué Yumemi Nee-chan quiere relacionar con mi hermana?.

Emilia Arcadia:Buena Pregunta Mii-chan. Es algo muy extraño pero no se si podemos saber ¿Por qué?.

Miharu Astraea:Creo que este es un misterio que voy a resolver, es como una especie de una Pieza de Rompecabezas que debo armar.

Emilia Arcadia:Exacto Mii-chan. Como una especie de un Rompecabezas Pero hay una sugerencia que debes escuchar.

Miharu Astraea:Ok. ¿Cuál es la sugerencia Emilia-tan?.

Emilia Arcadia:Mii-chan, pase lo que pase. No te confies en Yumemi, hasta saber lo que hay dentro del Proyecto Magdalene.

Miharu Astraea:Pero… Yumemi Nee-chan es la directora de la Corporacion Piraña, pero en ciertos rumores dicen que ella es la que dirige el Proyecto Magdalene, bueno tal vez tienes razón, creo que ya estoy empezando a dudarme de Yumemi Nee-chan y tendre que averiguarlo. Ahora este es un asunto muy serio, un asunto de detectives que debo resolver, Emilia-tan creo que voy a llamar a Onee-chan para ayudarme a descifrar los 9 Fragmentos del Proyecto Magdalene y ¿dime en que voy a comenzar?.

Emilia Arcadia:Pues al decir las apariencias de esta situación, el 1er Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene es "La Ciudad de los Huesos" y se localiza en el Antiguo Cementerio.

Miharu Astraea:El Antiguo Cementerio.

Emilia Arcadia:Exacto Mii-chan, la única Manera de encontrar la 1era Pista es llegar al Cementerio Antiguo, ahí es donde podras encontrar La Ciudad de los Huesos.

Miharu Astraea:Emilia-tan, considere esta misión como una Deuda que voy a pagarte.

Emilia Arcadia:Sabia que estes dispuesto a resolver el misterio y por cierto… ponlo en mi cuenta Mii-chan, y hablando de las Deudas, te tengo una advertencia antes de comenzar en tu viaje de Investigacion.

Miharu Astraea:¿Cuál es la advertencia Emilia-tan?.

Emilia Arcadia:Que tenga mucho cuidado con Yumemi, si estas ponendole en su contra, me temo que ella no te va recibir una Invitacion con los brazos abiertos.

Miharu Astraea:Creo que tienes razón, si le pongo en su contra durante la búsqueda de los 9 Fragmentos, seria un elemento de riesgo que va ocasionar en la misión de Investigacion sobre el Proyecto Magdalene. Tengo que estar desapercibido lo mas pronto posible.

Emilia Arcadia:De acuerdo Mii-chan, espero que cumplas con tu deuda y con Magdalene.

Miharu Astraea:Si. Aun no puedo percatar si Magdalene esta con vida o no. es lo que voy a averígualo… Gracias por la advertencia, creo que es tiempo de una misión de encubierta para averiguar el Paradero del Proyecto Magdalene, Las Intenciones de Yumemi Nee-chan y acerca de Magdalene.

Emilia Arcadia:Ok. Estare al contacto contigo Mii-chan si me necesitas.

Miharu Astraea:Lo estare cuando yo te avise.

Después de las horas en la reunión con Emilia-tan, ella me dio la lista de los 9 Fragmentos que voy a Resolver sobre el Paradero del Proyecto Magdalene, por lo cual empece a un recorrido hacia el Cementerio Antiguo que comienza en La Ciudad de los Huesos donde se encuentra el 1er Fragmento que debo encontrar… de ahí le mande un mensaje a Onee-chan para ayudarme a descifrar el 1er Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene, parece que ella fue la responsable de que me ayudara a descifrar las 9 pistas que debo resolver, de ahí me reuni con ella para ayudarme en encontrar La Ciudad de los Huesos en el Cementerio Antiguo.

Marisa Kirisame:Miharu-kun, que gusto verte que estes aquí.

Miharu Astraea:Gracias. Me alegro que nos volveríamos a ver Onee-chan. Ya hable con Emilia-tan sobre los 9 Fragmentos que me enviaste.

Marisa Kirisame:Exacto Miharu-kun, Emilia-san y yo íbamos a infiltrar en su Oficina por que desde el principio Yumemi-sama, la Directora de la Corporacion Piraña, esta entre sus manos un Misterioso Proyecto Magdalene que mis estudiantes y científicos de la Ultra Ciencia y las Artes Plasticas han dado el Rumor de que el Proyecto Magdalene es un Misterio que Emilia-san, tu incluyendo a mi… podemos resolver el Misterio.

Miharu Astraea:Si seria muy difícil de encontrar este fragmento, pero esta vez me di cuenta de que Yumemi Nee-chan, esta relacionada con mi hermanita.

Marisa Kirisame:¿Te refieres a Magdalene Astraea?.

Miharu Astraea:Si. Desde que Magdalene no estaba aquí. Tenia una sensación que desapareció Misteriosamente. Aun sigo vinculando con mi hermanita como siempre lo hago.

Marisa Kirisame:Entiendo tu situación Miharu-kun, bueno creo que es tiempo de resolver el 1er Fragmento.

Miharu Astraea:Ok Vamos, le prometi a mi hermanita Mantener la sonrisa pero también le prometi también a Emilia-tan una deuda que debo pagarle cuando yo termine mi misión como Detective.

Marisa Kirisame:De acuerdo Miharu-kun, Debemos encontrar la 1era Pista.

Después de horas exactas… Onee-chan y yo estamos explorando en el Cementerio Antiguo para encontrar el 1er Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene que estoy buscando en el Cementerio Antiguo, parece muy antiguo de hace mucho tiempo pero le conoce como el Pais de los Muertos donde ahí vivien los Antiguos Nigromantes de hace mucho tiempo… de ahí me pase en la Cripta de los Shinigamis donde los Nigromantes se convierten en el Dios de la Muerte para asi revivir a los Muertos en convertir a los Muertos en unos seres sin alma y sin vida, fue desde la tradición dia de los Muertos donde los Nigromantes suelen revivir a los Muertos y que los Nigromantes elegidos sean el Proximo Shinigami…desde ahí en un abrir y cerrar de Ojos encontré el 1er Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene, se trata del La Ciudad de los Huesos, si es exactamente de lo que queria para avisarle a Emilia-tan. Ahí es donde los dos Shinigamis Se enamoran.

Marisa Kirisame:Aquí es Miharu-kun, La Ciudad de los Huesos.

Miharu Astraea:Si. Es ese 1er Fragmento que lo ando buscando. Eureka, lo encontramos Onee-chan.

Marisa Kirisame:Ahí es donde estan los Shinigamis en el Pais de los Muertos, creo que es aquí desde la Antigua Civilizacion de los Nigromantes en el Siglo XVI. Veras Miharu-kun te voy a contar lo que el 1er Fragmento ha descifrado según el Analisis del 1er Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene, La Ciudad de los Huesos surgió durante el Siglo XIV, los Nigromantes eran los Primeros en Crear un lugar donde pueden Revivir a los Muertos Durante el Ritual de la Noche de los Muertos… Los Nigromantes amantes del Vampirismo, La Nigromancia y la Magia Negra… Ha Formado una Tradicion antigua dando muchas Ofrendas a los Muertos, Incluyendo formando Sacrificios como parte de un Ritual Vampirico… Para asi Seguir el Ciclo de la Nigromancia por lo cual Los Nigromantes lo nombran como la Ciudad de los Huesos del Pais de los Muertos… Aquí celebran el Dia de los Muertos en el Siglo XIV.

Miharu Astraea:Bien es lo que tenemos Onee-chan.

-Transmision-

Emilia Arcadia:¿Me Recibes Mii-chan?.

Miharu Astraea:Si. Ya tenemos el 1er Fragmento que Onee-chan me ha contado. La Ciudad de los Huesos cuando los Nigromantes estan celebrando el Dia de los Muertos en la tradición del Siglo XIV. Ya tenemos grabado en tus datos de Informacion del 1er Fragmento.

Emilia Arcadia:Buen Trabajo Mii-chan, creo que ya has resolvido el 1er Fragmento, pero no celebres tu victoria Mii-chan, aun te falta los demas de los Restos del Proyecto Magdalene.

Miharu Astraea:Tienes razón Emilia-tan, ahí es donde podemos encontrar la 2da Pista del Proyecto Magdalene.

Emilia Arcadia:Ok. Según el Analisis de los Datos, el Siguiente Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene es el Sistema Ataraxia. ahí es donde te encuentras en las Antiguas Ruinas de Ataraxia justo en el Sector Omega.

Miharu Astraea:Excelente Emilia-tan, aun podemos encontrar el 2do Fragmento y Onee-chan, gracias por ayudarme en encontrar el 1er Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene.

Marisa Kirisame:Siempre puedes contar conmigo Miharu-kun, y como Maestra te encargare de que no alertes a Yumemi-sama de tu presencia, al parecer creo que ella no le agrada si tu te la pasas encontrando los Fragmentos de su Pieza Maestra. recuerda que es una misión de encubierta y me alegro que hayas comenzado tu misión, Yo fui que le encarge a Emilia-san para hablar contigo sobre la misión que podras completar y es mas… lo mas importante de la misión es de que no confies en Yumemi-sama hasta que averigues su paradero.

Miharu Astraea:Lo tendre en cuenta Onee-chan, ahora me ire al Sector Omega para encontrar el 2do Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene.

Marisa Kirisame:Buena suerte en tu Aventura Miharu-kun.

Miharu Astraea:Gracias.

Después de un recorrido en el Cementerio Antiguo, me fui yendo hacia el Sector Omega donde podre encontrar las Antiguas Ruinas de Ataraxia que Emilia-tan me dio mis cordenadas donde se localiza en el Sector Omega, ahí empece a explorar en el Sector Omega para encontrar el 2do Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene que es el Sistema Ataraxia, ahí es donde estoy ahora en el Sector Omega… parece que es un Lugar Antiguo, las Ruinas de Ataraxia es de un lugar donde fue antiguo Hace mucho tiempo. La Antigua tecnologia de Ataraxia, debe ser de la antigua Civilizacion Humana. Esta Antigua Tecnologia es desconocida ya que es de 10 años atrás durante la gran Batalla contra la Civilizacion de Ataraxia. de ahí empece a encontrar el 2do Fragmento explorando atravez de las Antiguas Ruinas y de ahí me fui rumbo al Planetario Antiguo donde puedo mostrar el 2do Fragmento, ese Planetario es mas antiguo que la Tecnologia de Ataraxia… parece mas Antiguo como la Antigua Civilizacion que solia hacerlo pero momento… alguien me esta llamándome.

Haruna Naruse:¿Que haces en las Antiguas Ruinas de Ataraxia Neko-chan?.

Miharu Astraea:Perdon si me pase merodeando en las Antiguas Ruinas de Ataraxia, es que. Estoy buscando el 2do Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene que Yumemi Nee-chan se la pasa Ocultandome todo este tiempo, por lo cual tengo la corazonada de que ella esta ocultando cosas Inexplicables en el Proyecto Magdalene.

Haruna Naruse:Ya veo. Pues si no me equivoco. Aquí es Neko-chan.

De ahí desde el Planetario aquí debe ser…. El Sistema Ataraxia… un Sistema donde proviene de los 6 Planetas de la 3ra Via Lactea igual que la 1era Via láctea del sistema Solar, el Sistema Ataraxia es una Galaxia mas Antigua donde ahí ha vivido ciertas civilizaciones de los 6 Planetas. Desde entonces Haruna me esta explicando acerca del 2do Fragmento.

Haruna Naruse:Veras Neko-chan… Cuenta la historia de que Los 6 Planetas del Sistema Ataraxia también conocido como la Galaxia Ataraxia de la 3era Via Lactea atravez del sistema Solar de la 1era Via Lactea de los 6 Planetas como

1-Saturno-Delta.

2-Titania-Prime

3-Phobos-Gamma.

4-Nova-Sigma

5-Uranus Alpha

Y por ultimo El Planeta Fantasma conocido como

6-Omega Centurion.

Cada Planeta Neko-chan, del Sistema Solar de la Galaxia Ataraxia habitan una civilización donde son los seres humanos alienígenas humanoides de cada planeta de todo el Sistema Galactico de la 3era Via Lactea.

Emilia Arcadia:Parece que ese Sistema Solar es muy parecido pero diferente a lo nuestro. Parece que es el mundo alterno al Sistema Solar… pero por Otro lado hemos descifrado la 2da Pista del Proyecto Magdalene, pero ahora el 3er Fragmento de este mismo Lugar en el Sector Omega es "El Palacio de la Luna" ahí es donde podras hablar con Haruna-san sobre de este Antiguo Palacio.

Haruna Naruse:Vaya, parece que estas hablando con tu amiga Emilia Arcadia. Bueno Neko-chan, creo que tendre que ser tu guía para enseñar el Antiguo Palacio de la Luna donde vivien la Civilizacion del Imperio Vatlantis.

Miharu Astraea:De acuerdo Haruna-san. Andando.

Durante estas horas después de resolver el 2do Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene, Haruna me guio hacia el 3er Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene, de ahí estoy aquí en las Antiguas Ruinas de Vatlantis donde yacen el Antiguo Imperio Vatlantis donde los Seres humanos que fueron hibridizados por una Tecnologia Antigua, una Hibridizacion entre un Ser humano y una Maquina, de ahí Haruna encontró el 3er Fragmento donde esta el Antiguo Palacio de la Luna desde la Luna de Nova-Sigma. Ahí es donde se encuentra la Civilizacion del Imperio Vatlantis basada en la antigua Tecnologia de la Civilizacion de Ataraxia.

Haruna Naruse:Aquí en la Luna de Nova Sigma de hace Siglos Atrás en el Antiguo Sistema Ataraxia. El Palacio de la Luna fue un Lugar para una Antigua Civilizacion que Civilizo en la Luna de Nova Prime pero Despues de la Antigua Guerra, la Antigua Civilizacion ha luchado por Años por un Territorio… esa Antigua Civilizacion era como la Antigua Vatlantis… el Palacio de la Luna era el Hogar para los Habitantes del Antiguo Imperio Vatlantis que Sin embargo durante los Siglos los Habitantes del Imperio Antiguo ha sido extinguido de las cenizas de la Antigua Guerra que los Colonos de los 6 Planetas del Sistema Ataraxia logro Sobrevivir de la Antigua Guerra. Ahora este Palacio quedo Antiguo por mucho tiempo en la Luna de Nova Prime.

Miharu Astraea:Wow… La Antigua Civilizacion del Imperio Vatlantis quedo antiguo desde que esos seres Hibridos de Humanos sintéticos fueron extinguidos de la Antigua Guerra contra la Civilizacion de los 6 Planetas del Sistema Ataraxia.

Haruna Naruse:Lo estas Aprendiendo mucho sobre las maravillas del Sistema Ataraxia, parece que eres muy curioso, le debo a Emilia-chan. Esa niña si es muy Curiosa parece muy timida pero curiosa. Sabes creo que ya me tengo que irme, aun seguire cuidando los artilugios del Sistema Ataraxia. por cierto he oído de que Kurogane Yumemi ha ocultado Cosas Inexplicable sobre del Proyecto Magdalene que también Incluye al Sistema Ataraxia y el Palacio de la Luna que son mas que los restos del Proyecto Magdalene que Yumemi esta creando.

Miharu Astraea:Son sus piezas Maestras como si fueran los restos del Proyecto Magdalene que ha creado como cuadros de Pintura que representa en el Presente, Pasado y Futuro como si fueran mundos alternos.

Haruna Naruse:Exacto Neko-san y otra cosa. El 4to Fragmento Aguarda en el otro lado de las Ruinas de Ataraxia, asi que te dejo aquí Neko-chan y recuerda que tienes que tener mucho cuidado con Yumemi, ella siempre me pone pelos de punta.

Miharu Astraea:Gracias Haruna-san y nos vemos pronto.

Haruna Naruse:Igualmente Neko-chan.

El Palacio de la Luna me indico al camino hacia el 4to Fragmento… El Jardin de Saturno, ahí es donde puedo encontrar en las Antiguas Ruinas de Ataraxia, explore desde el Jardin Antiguo de Ataraxia donde puedo encontrar el Jardin de Saturno, de ahí me encontré los restos arqueológicos de la Antigua Tecnologia de Saturno-Delta, parece que estoy en las Selvas Tropicales como si fueran un Jardin Sagrado de la Antigua Civilizacion de Saturno-Delta pero derrepente ahí me encontré el Antiguo Jardin de Saturno donde esta la Hada que mantiene en su santuario de Cristales, Plantas y Arboles. Eureka, por fin he encontrado el 4to Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene, El Jardin de Saturno este debe ser, parece muy hermoso este lugar.

Miharu Astraea:Lo encontré Emilia-tan, el Jardin de Saturno.

Emilia Arcadia:Que bien, Lo Hiciste de nuevo Mii-chan, creo que Haruna te ha guiado hacia el 4to Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene, muy buen trabajo Mii-chan.

Miharu Astraea:Gracias Emilia-tan. Es mi trabajo seguir investigando en los 9 Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene.

De ahí me encontré con mi amigo Carlos que me explicara sobre el Jardin de Saturno mientras que Emilia-tan empieza a guardar los archivos desde el 2do y 3er Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene.

Carlos:Miharu-san, en el Antiguo Saturno Delta de la Galaxia Ataraxia, El Jardin de Saturno lo conoce como el Santuario de la Hada de la Naturaleza pero Tambien los Habitantes de Saturno-Delta le conoce como El Santuario de los Cristales donde se rumorea de que este Santuario vivía una Hada que Siempre sembraba a sus Recursos de la Naturaleza con Cristales y Arboles… le llamaba Titania.

Emilia Arcadia:La Gran Hada que ha Conservado su Santuario bajo la Cristalizacion y la Plantacion de los Recursos del Ecosistema en Saturno Delta.

Carlos:Exacto Emilia-san. Titania fue Adorada por lo Habitantes de Saturno-Delta ella ha marcado este Santuario como su Jardin de Arboles, Plantas y Cristales. El Jardin de Saturno también hacen sus rituales de la Naturaleza como parte de una Ofrenda a la Bella Hada de la Naturaleza.

Emilia Arcadia:La Gran Hada Titania, por siglos atrás fue una Hada que Mantenia este Santuario permanecido en el Cristal durante estas Decadas en la Antigua Ataraxia durante hace años atrás, parece de hace 1000 de años en el Antiguo Sistema Ataraxia, pero lo bueno es de que ya resolvimos los 4 Fragmentos del Proyecto Magdalene, finalmente podemos seguirlo mañana en la mañana.

Miharu Astraea:Si. Creo que se me hacia tarde… Gracias por Explicarme sobre el Jardin de Saturno Carlos y me alegro que nos encontramos aquí en el Jardin de Saturno-Delta

Carlos:Por Nada Miharu-kun, fue un placer en volver a verte. Espero que tengas mucha suerte en tu aventura y que los Espiritus de la Luz te guie en tu camino compadre y recuerda Miharu-kun, siempre tengas mucha precaucion con Yumemi.

Miharu Astraea:Lo Tomare en cuenta Amigo.

-Anotacion Final de la Bitacora de Miharu Astraea-

Se me hacia tarde y es de noche por lo cual me decidi llegar hacia la Ciudad del Eterno Invierno conocido como la Ciudad Moderna de Sodosopa. Aquí es donde podre descansar en los Hoteles de lujo en los The Residence en Sodosopa para adquirir una Habitacion para quedarme en esta ciudad, de ahí me decidi descansarme en los Hoteles de Lofts de Sodosopa para la siguiente búsqueda de los últimos 5 Fragmentos que quedan para el Proximo Viaje.

-Fin del Reporte-


	3. Capitulo 2:La Busqueda de los Fragmentos

Capitulo 2:La Busqueda de los Fragmentos del Proyecto Magdalene.

Reporte de la Bitacora de Miharu Astraea.

Dia:30 Mes:Agosto Año:2016.8.

Despues de un largo descanso en los Hoteles Lofts de Sodosopa, la ultima pista del Proyecto Magdalene era el Jardin de Saturno me indicaba hacia la Princesa Plateada desde muchas horas Emilia-tan me informo de que Onee-chan explico de que La Princesa Plateada se localiza en el Museo Arqueológico de Sodosopa que se localiza en las Villas en la Casa de Kenny, durante estas horas Gracias a las Recomendaciones de Onee-chan por parte de Emilia-tan, me mantendré mucho cuidado en la 2da Mision de encontrar los Ultimos 5 Fragmentos del Proyecto Magdalene que queda para asi llegar hacia la respuesta al respecto con lo del Paradero de mi Hermana y también las Intenciones secretas de Yumemi-chan, por lo cual decidi pasar en el Museo Arqueologico de Sodosopa para encontrar a la Princesa Plateada, se dice que la Princesa Plateada era una Bruja de un Imperio que dirige a su Ejercito de Brujas en una Zona de Guerra mágica, parecida a la de la 1era Guerra Mundial pero con Brujas y Magia… parece muy distinto y muy diferente como una versión alterna de la 1era Guerra Magica… creo que estoy entrando en un Mundo donde las Brujas Practican la Magia y también le da intereses a las Armas Magicas de una especie de una Milicia… creo que al Parecer Yumemi Nee-chan me quiere jugar una broma por cierta ocasión, Santos Anillos de Lux Arcadia, esa Yumemi Nee-chan se paso de la raya esta vez, bueno ya… esto es serio la situación, una Situacion mas Seria sobre los Asuntos de Detectives que dara ciertos momentos de Antecedentes Primordiales… El Proyecto Magdalene es un Antecedente Primordial que debo resolver sobre la 5ta Pista del Proyecto Magdalene… desde ahí entre al museo Arqueologico de Sodosopa para encontrar el 5to Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene, empece la búsqueda en el Museo para comprobar si esta el 5to Fragmento.

Marisa Kirisame:El Museo Arqueologico de Sodosopa, he visto este lugar en las Villas en la Casa de Kenny, ahí es donde cuenta ciertas leyendas donde ocurrió en la batalla mágica de las Brujas de Amabas Facciones.

Emilia Arcadia:Puede ser que si… Mii-chan ¿Has encontrado el 5to Fragmento?.

Miharu Astraea:En esto estoy Emilia-tan, aun tengo que seguir buscando hasta llegar a la Princesa Plateada, creo que Yumemi Nee-chan me quiere jugar una broma muy pesada.

Emilia Arcadia:Oh… Esa Yumemi siempre es asi.

Marisa Kirisame:Lo es Emilia-san, Yumemi-sama siempre es una chica muy juguetona… siempre le juega las bromas a todos los Mejores Cientificos… es por que ella siempre activa el Modo Niña Juguetona cuando ella desactivo su modo seria… aunque al decir la verdad, Yumemi-sama es una Chica Inocente, Dulce e Inofensiva… al igual que tu hermanita.

Miharu Astraea:Supongo que si se compara con Magdalene, pero el asunto es encontrar la Princesa Plateada.

Despues de un discurso con Emilia-tan y con Onee-chan finalmente encontré a la Princesa Plateada, se dice que ella es la 1era Princesa del Imperio Arcadia perteneciente de la Sagrada Orden de las Brujas Sagradas del Imperio Arcadia que lucho contra el Imperio Rival… ese debe ser pero de ahí me encontré con algo desconocido que…espera un momento…¿Quién es esa chica?.

Yuuki:Mii-san, Te estaba esperando.

Miharu Astraea:Yuuki.

Yuuki:Je,je,je,je,je. Sorprendido Mii-san.

Miharu Astraea:Creo que si.

Emilia Arcadia:A mi también.

Yuuki:Creo que has encontrado a la Princesa Plateada, bueno creo que es tiempo de una enseñanza, hoy te voy a contar la historia donde ocurrió la Ultra Guerra Magica entre ambas Brujas de las dos Facciones, Veras Mii-san, Durante hace años después de la Ultra Guerra Magica las Brujas de dos Facciones han luchado por la Supremacía después de que desato la Ultra Guerra Magica contra el Imperio Arcadia causada por el Imperio Rival conocida como El Imperio Heartfilia… pero Por suerte, una Bruja Plateada le ha guiado a las Brujas de la Sagrada Orden de las Brujas Santas del Imperio Arcadia para acabar contra las Brujas del Imperio Heartfilia hasta la muerte… al final La Sagrada Orden de las Brujas Santas del Imperio Arcadia logro derrotar al Imperio Heartfilia, La Bruja Plateada salió victoriosa junto con sus hermanas del Imperio Arcadia, le concedió el Honor como la 1era Princesa Plateada que Acabo con el Imperio Enemigo. Ella se ha convertido en una Arma Extrema para asegurar que su Imperio este bajo su protección por toda la eternidad.

Emilia Arcadia:La Sagrada Orden de las Brujas Sagradas del Imperio Arcadia, ahí es donde también mi apellido es Arcadia, yo fui también una de ellas cuando mis Hermanas logro luchar en ser forzadas en detener contra esta infamia que causo el Imperio Rival… El Imperio Heartfilia siempre fue un dolor de cabeza para mi.

Yuuki:Puede ser que si Emili-chan. Tu Imperio fue salvado por la 1era Princesa del Imperio Arcadia que logro erradicar a las Brujas del Imperio Heartfilia, sus tierras eran la Zona de Guerra donde ambas Brujas lucharon brutalmente, una Sangrienta Ultra Guerra Magica que acabo con todas las brujas, por suerte… las Brujas del Imperio Arcadia logro sobrevivir de esta masacre todo fue gracias por esta Bruja Plateada que le concedió como la Gran Princesa de su Imperio.

Yuuki empezo a seguir explicando y reflexionando acerca de lo que Ocurrio en la Ultra Guerra Magica donde ambos Poderosos Imperios lucharon por sus tierras y el Imperio Arcadia logro proteger a sus tierras de esta devastada guerra que causo el Imperio Heartfilia y de ahí la Princesa Plateada se convertio en una Arma Extrema para proteger a su Imperio incluyendo a su propio honor como Princesa Bruja de la Sagrada Orden de las Brujas Sagradas del Imperio Arcadia de ahí empece a reflexionar al respecto con lo de la Princesa Plateada y también acerca de la Sagrada Orden de las Brujas Sagradas del Imperio Arcadia.

Miharu Astraea:Gracias por explicarme Yuuki-san acerca de la Bruja Plateada, Emilia-tan ya recolecto el 5to Fragmento… ahora cual es el siguiente Yuuki-san.

Yuuki:La Gran Lilith es el 6to Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene se encuentra en las profundidades de la Necropolis que tienes que regresar al cementerio Antiguo. Ahí te encontraras en el 6to Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene.

Miharu Astraea:Gracias Yuuki-san, nos vemos pronto.

Yuuki:Mii-san, te tengo algo que decirte.

Miharu Astraea:¿Qué paso Yuuki-san?.

Yuuki:Tengo la Presencia de que el Proyecto Magdalene, no es lo que a ti te parece. Pero te en cuenta de que cuando llegue el momento cuando completes los 9 Fragmentos. Vas a descubrir tu mismo la Gran Verdad sobre las Intenciones de Yumemi-senpai y al decir la verdad te daras cuenta de que el Proyecto Magdalene no es lo que parece… bueno muchos Alumnos y compañeros se siente confundidos al respecto con lo de que Yumemi-senpai oculta muchas cosas inexplicables que tendras que comprobar tarde o temprano.

Miharu Astraea:Gracias por la advertencia Yuuki… lo tendre cuidado.

En Conclusion, Mi Busqueda por los 4 Fragmentos que quedan continua viajando regresando hacia la Ciudad de los Huesos en el Antiguo Cementerio a donde todo empezo cuando descifre el 1er Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene que significa la Ciudad de los Huesos como el Pais de los Muertos donde se encontrabas los Nigromantes y los Shinigamis del Siglo XVI, ahí empece a explorar en el Antiguo Necropolis parecía un lugar parecido a una Iglesia pero mas diferente como una Iglesia de Nigromantes, lo llamaba la Catedral de la Nigromancia ahí es donde estaba La Gran Lilith según el 6to Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene, finalmente he llegado a la Iglesia de los Nigromantes, pero según las informaciones de Emilia-tan y de Onee-chan, la Iglesia de los Nigromantes, suelen vivir la Orden de los Nigromantes.

Marisa Kirisame:Ahí es donde estaba los Nigromantes, según mis análisis de este lugar, ahí es donde la Orden de los Nigromantes estan realizando cualquier ritual y Ofrenda hacia los Muertos pero también tengo una cierta corazonada de que el 6to Fragmento esta en esta Iglesia.

Emilia Arcadia:¿Eso sera posible?, Mii-chan tienes que seguir buscando en la Catedral de los Nigromantes, según mis análisis de información, ahí se encuentra en lo Mas Profundo de la Iglesia, ahí es donde se encuntra las Profundidades de la Necropolis.

Miharu Astraea:Claro Emilia-tan, aun estoy buscando cualquier pista para llegar hacia el 6to Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene, ya encontré la ruta hacia la Antigua Necropolis, ese debe ser un Elevador que llegara hacia la Antigua Necropolis.

Me dirigi hacia la Antigua Necropolis, ahí es donde se ubica el 6to Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene que debo encontrar, finalmente estoy en el Antiguo Necropolis, ahí es donde la Orden de los Nigromantes se encuentra en un altar de la Gran Lilith, ese es. El Altar de la Gran Lilith, ahí es donde estoy buscando para que Emilia-tan guarde la información para asi encontrar respuesta sobre el Paradero de mi hermana y también las Intenciones del Proyecto Magdalene que lo he buscado para asi llegar hacia el Fragmento Final que es el Mismo nombre de mi hermana.

Sakura:Hey Neko-chan.

Miharu Astraea:Si ¿Dime?.

Sakura:Parece que has encontrado La Gran Lilith.

Sakuya:Si Parece que encontraste la Angel Caido.

Marisa Kirisame:¿La Angel Caido?. No sabia que la Gran Lilith fuera una Angel Caido.

Sakuya:Lo es Marisa-sensei.

Sakura:Por eso te vamos a enseñar lo que es la Gran Lilith Neko-chan, hoy Sakuya te va explicar lo que dice el paradero de la Gran Lilith que dices que es el 6to Fragmento, Sakuya. Explicale a Neko-chan.

Sakuya:Haii Sakura-san, Neko-san. La Gran Lilith lo nombro desde el Principio del Siglo XVI. Lilith era la Deidad Antigua del Antiguo Necropolis… Hizo su aparición donde la Orden de los Nigromantes ha completado el Ritual de los Muertos durante la Tradicion de la Nigromancia durante el Dia de los Muertos… En el Antiguo Necropolis… los Nigromantes ha creado un Ritual del Sacrificio y Ofrendas hacia la Sucubo como Lilith como una Aodracion Vampirico, incluyendo muchos de los Nigromantes realizan sus sacrificios para seguir con la Ceremonia de la Sangre.

Marisa Kirisame:La Ceremonia de la Sangre ¿dices tu Sakuya?.

Sakuya:Exacto.

Emilia Arcadia:Con razón Lilith es la que devora la sangre de las Nigromantes Virgenes, su lujuria por chuparle la sangre a las Nigromantes Virgenes fue parte de una traición de la Nigromancia que surgió desde el Siglo XVI desde el Dia de los Muertos.

Sakura:Suena muy tenebroso y macabro pero es la verdad, Lilith siempre alimenta la sangre de las Nigromantes Virgenes durante la celebración del dia de los Muertos donde los Nigromantes y los Shinigamis hacen ofrendas hacia esa Sucubo.

Sakuya:Pero el único detalle es de que los Apostoles de la Iglesia consideran a Lilith como una Angel Caido de la Antigua Necropolis.

Miharu Astraea:Lo sabia. Sabia de que ella era una Angel de Dios, pero ella se descendió de su reino por que… por que fue por descision de ella, que preferiría vivir en la Necropolis y lo ha convertido en la Antigua Deidad de los Nigromantes en Necropolis.

Marisa Kirisame:Eso es exactamente de lo que iba a Decir Miharu-kun. Lilith no es mas que la Angel Caido que descendió de la Necropolis según dicen los Apostoles de la Iglesia.

Desde entonces lo que dijo Onee-chan era cierto. Es una angel caído que se convertio en una Sucubo. De ahí los Nigromantes la adoraron como una Entidad de Necropolis como una Deidad Antigua del Siglo XVI, pero obviamente ha ciertas costumbres que he dado conocer sobre las ciertas situaciones que estoy empezando a dar ciertas situaciones, pero por otro lado es la respuesta para ver las Intenciones de Yumemi Nee-chan, después de que muchos de los Estudiantes de Artes Plasticas y Cientificos de la Ultra Ciencia que ella se la pasa ocultando cosas muy inexplicables que no tiene ninguna respuesta hasta averiguar por que y que significa eso lo del Proyecto Magdalene, por lo cual Emilia-tan logro descifrar el 6to Fragmento después de completar la pista en la Necropolis.

Emilia Arcadia:Ya que hemos resolvido el 6to Fragmento, Preguntale cual es el Siguiente Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene.

Miharu Astraea:De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es el siguiente Fragmento Chicas?.

Sakuya:El Dragon Dorado es el 7mo Fragmento que debes resolver Neko-san, El 7mo Fragmento se encuentra en el Jardin de Hypnos desde las Ruinas de Olympo.

Sakura:Si. El Templo de Chronos es donde podras llegar hacia el Dragon Dorado. Chronos es el Dragon Dorado que debes encontrar Neko-chan.

Sakuya:Pero ten mucho cuidado, Yumemi Sama te vigila. Ella sabe que tu has encontrado sus piezas Maestras, ten cuidado con la Directora. La Directora te Observa desde dentro o fuera de su Laboratorio. Recuerda que el Proyecto Magdalene esta cerca en un abrir y cerrar de Ojos Neko-san.

Miharu Astraea:De acuerdo chicas. Lo mantendré Cuidado cuando sea el Momento adecuado. Emilia-tan es tiempo de ir hacia las Antiguas Ruinas del Olympo.

Emilia Arcadia:Es donde era el Hogar de los Dioses de Olympo como Zeus y los demas Dioses que fueron derrotados por este Dragon Dorado para crear una Mitologia de la Antigua Grecia, pero por muchas dudas. La 7ma Pista esta en estas ruinas. Andando Mii-chan tenemos cosas que resolver en encontrar el 7mo Fragmento.

Miharu Astraea:De acuerdo Emilia-tan.

Camine hacia la salida a Necropolis para llegar hacia las Ruinas del Olympo ahí donde los Dioses Griegos fueron derrotados por el Antiguo Dragon, una vez mas Onee-chan le atrajo la atención sobre el 7mo Fragmento sobre del Dragon Dorado, por eso encontraba al Templo del Dragon Dorado donde se encontraba las escrituras acerca de cómo Chronos el Dragon Dorado se convertio en un Dios Griego de la Mitologia Griega, ahí me fui a una Metropolis Griego desde las Antiguas Ruinas Griegas para encontrar el 7mo Fragmento, parece un lugar mas tranquilo, ahí es donde hacen los Mejores Recursos de la Nueva Tecnologia, Nueva Economia y Nuevos Recursos sobre Tecnologias y Ciencias Griegas, muy Parecida a la Metropolis de Sodosopa que investige los demas anteriores, de ahí encontraba el Templo de Chronos. El Dragon Dorado de la Mitologia Griega, ahí me pase entrar hacia este templo para encontrar el 7mo Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene para comprobar la Leyenda de la Mitologia Grecoromana. Entonces ahí encontré el 7mo Fragmento. El Dragon Dorado conocido como Chronos el Dios Dragon Dorado que tomo el Control del Monte Olympo de ahí Onee-chan va explicar acerca de esta historia, parece que Yumemi también ha creado a este Dios Dragon, pero anteriormente era conocido como el Antiguo Emperador Dragon Dorado de la Mitologia Griega donde ocurrió después de que Zeus era el Rey de los Dioses del Monte Olympo.

Marisa Kirisame:Chronos. Ese dragon era mas antiguo de hace mucho tiempo Miharu-kun.

Miharu Astraea:Si. Es lo que me sospechaba de siempre. Ahí es donde puedo ver las Escrituras Antiguas.

Entonces Con la Ayuda de Emilia-tan, ella ha codificado las Escrituras Griegas sobre la Mitologia Dorada creada por el Dios Dragon Dorado Chronos. Desde entonces ella descubrió de que el Dragon Dorado Chronos, fueron adorados por los Mortales de la Antigua Grecia hace millones de años durante la Caida de los Dioses Griegos.

Emilia Arcadia:Bueno aquí dice que en la Mitologia Griega… Los Dioses ha Enfrentado a un Poderoso Ser Divino que Acabara con el Reinado de Zeus y el Resto de los Dioses… ese ser divino es conocido como el Emperador Dragon Dorado nombrado como Chronos.

Es es. Según en el 7mo Fragmento del Proyecto Magdalene, El Dragon Dorado era un ser divino que quiere acabar con Zeus y también con todos los Dioses del Monte Olympo con el fin de tomar el control en convertir en un Dios Griego Dragon.

Marisa Kirisame:Exactamente de lo que iba a decir. ¿y que dice la otra parte Emilia-san?.

Emilia Arcadia:Chronos ha derrotado a todos los Dioses de Olympo con el Fin de que el Dragon Chronos ganara el Puesto como el Antiguo Dios Dragon Dorado que el Creara una Era de Oro donde ahora el Poderoso Dragon Dorado… Se ha convertido en un Dios de Olympo que iniciara una Nueva Mitologia de la Epoca de la Antigua Grecia, Por el Resto de su Eternidad.

Miharu Astraea:Santo cielo. Es lo que Yumemi Nee-chan había predicho acerca de este Dragon Dorado. Convertido en un Dios Dragon de la Mitologia Griega. Emilia-tan estaba segura de que se trataba de un Mundo Alterno a la Antigua Grecia donde los Dioses Griegos han sido caidos ante el Dragon Chronos durante este siglo. ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste Emilia-tan al respecto a este 7mo Fragmento?

Emilia Arcadia:Evidentemente claro que si Mii-chan, pero no estaba seguro lo que puede provenir. Pero por otro lado hemos resolvido los últimos 7 Fragmentos. Ahora solo queda los restos del Proyecto Magdalene que podemos resolver. Pero lo que dijo Sakura y Sakuya… creo que al parecer Yumemi sabe de que tu estas llegando muy lejos, creo que estamos puesto el riesgo a nuestra misión pero lo bueno es de que aun queda los Ultimos dos Fragmentos que debes resolver. Pase lo que pase… si esta Yumemi, ten mucho cuidado cueste lo que cueste. Recuerda que tienes que mantener la Promesa de Magdalene y también tienes que pagar la deuda que me debes Mii-chan. Mi Deuda que me debes pagar es de que resuelva los 9 Fragmentos para asi mantener la situación fuera de control.

Miharu Astraea:De acuerdo Emilia-tan. Todo depende de mi. Creo que me quedare en la Metropolis Griego.

Emilia Arcadia:Según mis informes estas en Midgard, la Ciudad Griega parecida a la Ciudad Moderna de Sodosopa pero muy comparado a esta ciudad. Pero si quieres puedes quedarte ya que ya es de noche Mii-chan, deberías descansar un poco… Nos Veremos en el Punto de encuentro en los Hoteles de Midgard.

-Anotacion Final de la Bitacora de Miharu Astraea-

Después de resolver los 3 Fragmentos del Proyecto Magdalene como La Princesa Plateada, La Gran Lilith y El Dragon Dorado, decidi irme un dia en la Metropolis Griego de Midgard y me pasare un rato en la Sala de Juegos de Domino en los Dominos Wars para asi continuar con la Busqueda de los 2 Fragmentos del Proyecto Magdalene, de ahí me reuniré con Emilia-tan y con Onee-chan desde los Hoteles de descanso. Por fin ya estoy preparado para resolver los 2 Fragmentos que quedan para llegar hacia la respuesta. Magdalene es la respuesta acerca del Proyecto Magdalene que lo voy a resolver. Pero Yumemi Nee-chan se percato de que he resuelto los 7 Fragmentos, pero tendre que asegurarme. Cuando yo confronte cara a cara con Yumemi Nee-chan cuando el momento llegue. Aun mi viaje continuara mañana en la Mañana…

-Fin del Reporte-


End file.
